Alice Boucher
Name: Alice Boucher Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking; reading; music; swimming Appearance: Alice stands at a moderately tall height of 5’7”, and weighs in at 130lbs. She has a thin structure, with little apparent muscle, although closer inspection reveals she has an acceptable degree of strength, and her skin tone is typical of a Caucasian. She speaks with a thick French accent, but other than that her voice is somewhat deep. Alice has long hair reaching down to below her shoulder blades in the back and only slightly past her shoulders in the front, which she keeps out of her face with a hair band; it is incredibly dark and has been mistaken for being dyed black at one point. Her face is slightly pointed at the chin, and her forehead is of reasonable proportion to the rest of her face. Her eyes are light blue and somewhat large and narrow. Her nose possesses a bump, and her nostrils are small and neither up or down turned. Her lips are slim and dry, and her teeth are slightly yellow due to natural discolouration. On the day of the kidnapping, Alice wears a long sleeved white shirt, with a contrasting long black skirt, and a pair of dark brown loafers over white socks, as well as her usual grey hair band in her hair. Biography: Born to a pair of wealthy parents in Nantes, Alice has lived essentially the entirety of her life in France. She was raised quite strictly by her family, but other than that her life was relatively normal for the first seventeen years. As she grew older, her interests developed: her parents noted quite early on her interest in baking and cooking, and so they began to nurture that interest as it took hold in the young girl. By the time she was ten she was capable of preparing a simple meal on her own, and by the age of fourteen she had completed her own roast. She is currently specialising in Italian cuisine, but her favourite foods to prepare remains classic French recipes like crepes and ratatouille. When not cooking; hanging out with friends; or lazily doing homework, Alice would enjoy spending time in her room either pouring over the internet, or reading one of the books in her collection with her CD player on in the background, another interest her parents had been willing to support. She has managed to build up quite a selection of all varieties music from around the world in her room, a large portion of which is pop, and a respectable amount of modern and classic literature of most genres, although she strictly detests romance novels because she finds them to be way too melodramatic. Physically, Alice has always preferred to exercise through swimming; she believes in the idea that it’s the best sort of exercise, and finds it to be both relaxing and a great way to stay in shape. It's also convenient for her, thanks to her parent's private swimming pool. One thing that stood out for Alice was the media’s effect on her view of Americans. As she had never met an American in real life, and her strict upbringing left her reasonably suggestible, television and the internet left her with a rather stereotyped view of the American population, thinking of them as made up of fat, lazy and arrogant people. Her parents did insist she mastered English though, and so she is able to communicate reasonably well with them. As she entered her final year of secondary education, her parents grew worried about their daughter’s attitude to the USA's population; they did not want their daughter to grow up to be intolerant. At first they merely tried coaching her to be more supportive, but the techniques seemed to be unresponsive. Eventually, an incident occurred at the Passage Pommeraye whilst she was with her friends. A pair of innocent tourists that were walking by at the time happened to accidentally knock over the coffee she was drinking down her front, all over her brand new Chanel shirt. In a fit of anger she screamed several racial insults at them, despite their apologies, and even after calming down, she continued to deride the two hapless Americans, with the support of her equally intolerant friends at her side, before reaching her peak by spitting on the male. After being apprehended by a constable on the scene, Alice's parents were horrified to receive the phone call regarding their daughter's behaviour; stronger measures had to be taken. Alice’s uncle happened to be living in the states at the time, and so Alice’s parents discussed the possibility of her staying with him for a few months in order to develop a more realistic view of Americans, lest she go her whole life as a bigot. After several nights of deliberation and contacting her uncle, Alice’s parents decided to go ahead with the plan. Upon being told she would have to finish her secondary education in the states, Alice was less than pleased. Whilst her parents had raised her to a level of discipline, they decided to play fair on their end by making her a deal: if she finished her education to an acceptable level in the states, then she could go to any university that she wanted, no matter where it was in the world (being as wealthy as they are, the only matter of concern was whether Alice would meet the qualifications). Alice believed this to be a raw deal, but after several disciplinary actions to remind her who was in charge, Alice was eventually coerced. Grudgingly obeying her parents wishes, Alice prepared to leave four months before her designated graduation. Wishing a temporary goodbye to her close friends, and awkwardly saying her farewells to her parents, Alice was forced to fly into America. Currently living with her uncle in his suburban house in St. Pauls, Alice is still wary of Americans. Though her initial stereotypes were very quickly dispelled upon arriving in the country, she still holds deeply built in beliefs about them and their behaviour, and so tends to be seen as standoffish and uneasy to approach by most of Bayview’s student body. Although her upbringing still dictates she maintain a standard of courtesy to anyone who greets her and so she will not bark at anyone approaching her and will give them a reasonable degree of her attention, she will not engage in open conversation at all easily either. One attitude she does maintain is that she is the greatest chef in all of Bayview Secondary School, which she is not afraid to make apparent to anyone who happens to bring up a cooking related topic. Her smugness is especially apparent in cooking classes, where her snide scoffs at other students work has earned her a negative reputation beyond being merely standoffish to any other culinary students. America has proven to be beneficial to Alice’s grades however; with little in the way of friends to distract her, Alice has focused a lot more on her studies since she moved and is currently maintaining Bs in most of her subjects. Unfortunately though, her relationship with the teachers is no better than with the students. Her physical form is average for a girl her age: she does not exercise on a strict basis, but she tries to maintain a reasonable figure and sense of health, which she maintains through regular visits to the local pool for doing laps, despite her disdain at using the public swimming facility due to her belief in the lack of cleanliness of the pools. Although her relationship with her uncle is fine, Alice does hold a grudge against her parents: whilst she still loves them, she is by no means happy with them at the moment. All she wants to do is finish her education and get back to France, meet back up with her old friends (who she still chats to online on a daily basis) and get back to normal, as well as look towards a future as a chef. Advantages: Alice is detached from all of the American students at Bayview, as she believes them to be completely useless and unreliable. Whilst this doesn’t mean she’s willing to kill off her classmates on a whim, she is unlikely to have to worry about holding back due to relationships. Her skills with cooking means that as long as she has basic supplies she’ll have no problem preparing a meal. She is also a capable swimmer. Disadvantages: Alice’s distrusting, racist behaviour will make it very hard for her to develop any alliances or co-operate at all, which won’t be helped by her distant reputation to the students at Bayview, and neither will being outright disliked by the cooking students. She has never experienced any form of violence personally, and so is not at all prepared for the large amount she’ll definitely experience on the island. Designated Number: Female student no. 16 --- Designated Weapon: Cat O'Nine Tails Conclusion: Looks like this little bigot can use her weapon to whip some Americans into shape...if they don't snap and kill her first! The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Slamexo, Fullcircle, storyspoiler '''Kills: Sarah Atwell Killed By: Julian Avery Collected Weapons: Cat O'Nine Tails (designated weapon), Sigma 40p (from Brock Mason) Allies: Sarah Atwell Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *In March '11 Alice won the BKA for killing Sarah Atwell Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alice, in chronological order. The Past: *The Life and Times of Alice Boucher Pre-Game: *Cat Nap *Lonely Soup *The Dance Must Go On! *Cook Until Done V4: *Bump in the Night *Can't Fall Down *Heartbeat Symphony *A Moment Remembered *Just a Kid, Napping *Tactic Static *Cruel Justice *Wishing Well *Me And A Gun *Cracking *So Give Me Something To Believe *Vitriol *You Already Know How This Ends Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alice Boucher. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Could not have been adopted by a better person. Story did a great job picking up on Alice's personality and history and is taking her in a wonderfully entertaining direction. Kudos to her! - Slamexo *Alice is definitely one of the best examples of adoption in V4. When first she turned up in pregame, Alice was fairly archetypal. Slam got bored with that in a hurry, and was already moving Alice towards a more detailed and nuanced portrayal by the time V4 came around. Alice was adopted after a single post, and story really went to work making Alice her own while also staying true to what had been established about her. She was an interesting character because she was not particularly brave. She assisted Sarah out of fear for her own life, and then later because she wanted to be a better person and couldn't really live with all she'd done. Alice had many layers, and this made her death (due to the dogmatic views of Julian Avery) all the more tragic. Alice is one of the shining examples of V4's moral ambiguity, and what a positive thing it could be when handled correctly and adeptly. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students